Online commerce sites often utilize online product catalogs that list products from numerous manufacturers and providers. The online catalogs typically include product listings for individual products. The product listings can include, for example, a specification sheet which lists manufacturer provided information, including manufacturer part number, product specification, and searchable attributes for the product.